


【SD流花．中篇】通缉爱人(02)（文：十甫）

by bmyuen



Series: SD流花．中篇．通缉爱人（文：十甫） [2]
Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: M/M, 流花 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 00:44:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19734943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmyuen/pseuds/bmyuen





	【SD流花．中篇】通缉爱人(02)（文：十甫）

将流川丢在床上后，樱木才松了口气。用手揉了揉刚刚支架着流川的肩膀，心想：看这狐狸好像瘦瘦的，没想到还挺重。突然，觉得房间的空气因多了一个人在呼吸，变得有点浊，除了惯常嗅到的烟味和汗味，此刻还混合了酒气。于是，便去打开他很久都不曾打开的窗口，让新鲜空气进来流通一下。

回头看了看流川，他仍是刚刚被丢在床上时的姿势，伏趴着。看来真的醉得不省人事了。其实，在酒醉者中他是最好应付的了，不吵不闹，只是要搬动时有点困难而已，少了一点体力都不成。

站在窗前，从怀中又抽出一根烟点燃，深深吸了一口，又吐出。樱木此时的心情，有点复杂，不知是喜还是忧。自从知道流川失踪后，他的日常生活中倏地多添了一个任务──寻找流川。老朋友们如洋平等都觉得不可思议，因为熟悉他们两个的人都知道，这两个人从进入湘北高中的第一天就成为对头了。当了三年的篮球拍档，感情不见友好反而愈加恶劣。到了毕业前夕，更像老死不往来般，有你没我的，再也不曾见过两人同时出现同一场合的画面。过后，流川还远飞到美国去，连最后一年的冬季篮球入选赛都不参加了，从此毫无消息。刚开始，有好些人听说樱木在寻找失踪的流川，大家也热心地帮忙。然而，越找人就越少，一年又一年，只有樱木仍坚持至今。只是，这个已融入他日常生活中的任务突然宣告结束，毫无预兆，让他有点不知所措，甚至有些茫然。因为，他已忘了当初要找到流川的目的是什么？

忽然，听到身后有些声响，转过头来看时，竟看见那流川不知何时从床上爬起站着，正向他着他的电脑桌解裤带呢！

“靠！这狐狸真醉得糊涂了，竟把我的电脑桌当马桶！”樱木连忙向窗外弹出手上的半截烟，立刻跑去把流川拉出了房间，然后推进了厕所。

看他醉眼惺忪，对着马桶摇摇晃晃的，从裤头里掏了几次都未成事，为免他射到满地，过后要他收拾残局，便从后扶着他，快手快脚地连着内裤拉下他的裤头，替他握着解决“小事”。

末了才发现，这是第一次握着自己以外的，而且还是那只狐狸的，心，先是一凛，接着就尴尬得脸红，因为他突然发现，自己一点都不觉得恶心。

倏地，听到流川口中模糊不清地嘀咕的，身体晃动，才惊觉自己竟然握着不放，甚至还使了点劲，更觉无地自容，暗骂自己到底在发什么神经？！

手忙脚乱地想替他穿回裤子，却更使长裤脱落。低声咒骂了一声，拉好了他的内裤后，才弯腰拉他滑到脚踝的长裤。手臂不经意地碰触到他右膝外侧时，感觉有点怪，便低头看去，结果一见，顿时愣了。

“狐狸的膝盖受伤了？难道，他是因为这样才退出美国篮坛的？”灵光一闪，他终于想起他当初要寻找流川的原因了──他要质问他为什么突然退出美国篮坛，在还没被瞩目的时候就逃回日本。他且不管流川对退出篮坛有什么想法，他只知道自己非常的不甘心，比自己因要投考警察而放弃成为国家篮球选手时更不甘心！

蹲下来细细看了一下，只见那儿有一个手术的浮突疤痕，更加确定了想法。

将流川支架回房再次丢到床上，樱木又重覆了之前的动作，摸烟、点燃、猛吸……在黑暗中抽了一根又一根，独自沉吟。

好不容易感觉睏了，便将流川推到床的一边去，挪开一个位子给自己。和衣躺下，与流川挨着肩膀，顿后悔这床买小了。瞄了瞄身边那伏趴着的狐狸一眼，心想：这傢伙干嘛要喝得那么醉，莫不是怕我会问他退出篮坛的原因？还是……算了，不想了！打侧了身体，打了一个哈欠后，不一会就睡着了。

樱木开始做梦。

梦中，他在一个沙滩上晒太阳。喝着清凉的青椰，正享受着海风徐徐扑面，突然，他感觉身体变得好热，尤其是跨下，更是燥热难耐。想来是许久没发洩过了，所以才会有这种燥热感。左望右看，这时才发现这沙滩上只有他一个人，顿时恶趣味心横生，呵，那就不妨尽情享受一下露天打手枪的滋味。

手，快速地动作着，燥热感遽减、快感迅速攀升，让他不自禁地呻吟了一下。伸手从身旁再拿了一粒青椰欲解渴时，发现自己的双手皆捧着青椰，可是，跨下仍有手在动作着，不禁“哇呀”地叫了一声，然后从梦中醒过来。

然而，更让他惊吓的是，他的背正贴着一个温热的身体，更有一只手从后穿过腰落在他的跨下，替他做着他刚刚在梦中做的事。立即捉住那手，回头吼道，“流川！你想干什么？”

黑暗中那近在眼前的一双眼睛，犹如他记忆中的那双，直勾勾地看着他，彷彿要把他看透，然后燃烧。而对方呼出的气息皆喷在他的脸上，暖暖的，还带威士忌的气味。不由一阵心惊胆跳。

“怦怦”“怦怦”

心跳声彷彿捣鼓，暗夜中特别清晰分明，让樱木感觉既陌生又熟悉。很不是时候地，他想起了那一个晚上。

在流川去美国前一个月，其实他们有见过面，更准确地来说，他被流川在家门前堵着。

“为什么躲我？在害怕吗？”流川开门见山地问，直接了当，眼睛逼视着樱木。

本来想把流川推开直接进屋了事的樱木，一听流川说他“害怕”，就立即无名火起，横眉一竖，“谁在害怕？！”用手指着流川说道，“给我听着！本天才从来不害怕任何人，尤其是你！”

“那你为什么躲我？”流川问道。自从强吻事件后，樱木见到他就如老鼠见到猫，老远就闪了，甚至缺席篮球练习。他虽心知肚明箇中原因，但他还是不想死心。

“我没有。”

“那你对我有感觉吗？”流川试探。与樱木接吻时，他似乎不太抗拒，想来只是一时不适应才有这样大的反应，所以暗地里燃起了期待之火。

樱木瞪着他半晌，然后表情凶狠地道，“有，变态！”

流川错愕地看着他，随即又恢复平静。然而，眼睛还是直勾勾地注视着他的眼睛，彷彿要把他看透。

樱木被他注视得心惊，于是别过脸，低声骂道，“滚开，你这变态狐狸。”他搞不懂为何男人会喜欢男人，更搞不懂为何这流川会喜欢他，也不明白为什么他可以用这么专注的眼神看着他。

“我要去美国了。”倏地，流川开口说道。

“什么？”樱木立刻看向他。美国？流川想要到美国去的事他早就知道了，但是，为什么去得这么突然？

“我去美国后就不会再烦你，你放心吧。”说完，便朝他靠在牆边的单车跨了两步。

“喂……你几时走？”话才出口，樱木就心里奇怪：我干嘛要问他？

“如无意外，下个月。”

“那……冬季入选赛怎么办？你不参加吗？”

“湘北有你就可以了。你已变得很强。坦白说，我现在要赢你已赢得很吃力。”顿了一下，“不过，若想打败我，还是那句话， ‘门都没有’！”

“靠！你你……这他妈的自大狂！”樱木骂道，“我恨不得你去美国被鬼佬他妈的狠狠修理！”

流川看了樱木一眼，并不搭话。

见流川的手已搭上握柄，樱木突然冲口而出，“喂！臭狐狸，你给我记住！能打败你的只有本天才而已！休想让别人把你打得落荒而逃！”

流川倏地抬头，他没想到樱木会在此刻说出宛如“关心”的话，他以为他们在结束刚刚那席话后就成陌路。静静地看着他，而这次樱木也没迴避他的视线，并与他对望。半晌，流川低声唤道，“白痴。”然后一个箭步蹿到樱木面前，双手一张，便把樱木紧紧地抱住。

“喂！你干什么？！”愣了一下，樱木才回应过来，但对方已将他拥箍得几乎动弹不得、挣脱不了。

“不要动，白痴，”流川俯在樱木的肩上说道，“一下下就好。”

宛若哀求的语气，还是第一次从这向来不可一世的流川口中听到，樱木听在耳中，心里瞬间五味杂陈，便停止挣扎，站在那儿让流川抱着。

四周彷彿进入无声境界，风不动、身不动，然而，心动。

“怦怦”“怦怦”“怦怦”

耳中塞满的，只有对方的心跳声，以及自己的。

突然，身体一松，已被放开。回过神时，流川已跨上他的单车远去，在发出黄色晕光的街灯下，慢慢消失了。这一幕，深深地烙在樱木的心上，因为，他从未想到，他与流川就这样，不通音讯的，一别九年。

而那个拥抱，则一直残留在他的皮肤上，永不退温；那因拥抱而听得清晰的心跳声，则一直在他的心中迴荡。

前事如潮如风，涌上心头不能自抑。连流川翻身将他压在身下也浑然不觉。

“听说你现在也是一个‘变态’。”流川将前臂抵在樱木的喉头上，俯头问道。两人的脸近在咫尺。

“什么？”樱木眼神茫然地问道，突然清醒过来，“什么？我是变态？！我靠！你别听小日那变态乱说！”在落日酒吧时，小日左一句右一句地说他跟他们一样“变态”，他就深怕流川听信了，毕竟，他跟流川的关系，其实有点尴尬，虽说自己早已拒绝他，甚至跟他“决裂”，可是重逢后，直觉流川多年过去了似乎也没有改变原来的“癖好”。看他刚刚趁自己睡着时替他打手枪就知道啦……

想到这里，突然全身发寒，因为他这时才发现，流川正压着他说话呢！

“喂喂！你压着我干什么？！快滚开！”樱木边说边抬手欲将流川从身上推走。不料，流川却立即将前臂往前顶得樱木的喉咙更紧，顿时让樱木呼吸困难。

樱木反手抓住流川的手臂，想用力扯开，但毕竟难以借力，唯有艰难地呼叫，“放…放……手……”倏地喉头一松，樱木立即大口大口地呼吸。

才一阵子，喉咙又被卡着，樱木对流川怒目而视。正想用劲将流川从身上摔下时，流川突然低头吻他。

樱木顿时惊讶得张大眼睛，不是因为流川的举动，而是自己的身体反应。彷彿期待这个吻已久似的，身体每个细胞都似乎立即膨胀起来，逼迫得全身血脉也跟着贲张。他慢慢闭上眼睛。流川的吻很热、很烈，吮吸得他干燥的嘴唇破皮，渗出的血丝融合了唾液，流入他的口中。丝丝血腥味，似苦又甜，让他有种久违的感觉──一种被全心全意爱恋着的感觉。

倏地，发觉有一只手在自己的身上游走，从衣上到衣下，越过之处无不泛起火烧感，而且越来越炽热。然而，那手却愈加不满足似的，在他腹肌来来回回地爱抚了几下，慢慢地从他敝开的裤头滑了进去……

“嗯…呀……”这一次，清楚地感觉到流川指腹上的细茧在跟他的亢奋磨擦，快感犹胜刚刚半梦半醒中。突然，流川的嘴离开了他的唇，沿着他的喉咙、胸膛、小腹一路向下。而他的另一只手也不閒暇，在他的唇到达所有地方之前把阻碍物或往上推或往下扒，直到含上他手中那已挺直的贲张为止。

这又是一种让樱木感觉更刺激的感觉。全身血液从脑往下冲了后，又再往上蹿，让他感觉高高低低的如做过山车。最后，轰轰烈烈地喷发了。

樱木大口大口地喘息，心里直叫：「靠！真他妈的爽！」没想到这么爽快的经验竟是由男人给予的，他过去的女伴，都未能让他达到这样的境界。

他已不再是当年那个“搞不懂男人为什么喜欢男人”的愣头青了。从警校以及这几年的社会经验所得，男人喜欢男人有时候是环境造成的。有时甚至只为发洩欲望而在一起。以前每当樱木性事不顺或工作烦心到落日酒吧喝闷酒的时候，小日就经常对他游说，只有男人才更了解男人的需要，总是缠着樱木让他帮他“爽快”一次，每每被樱木踹走。樱木更斩钉截铁地对他说，自己是这个世界上最正常的男人，要他死了这条心。

可是今天，他自打嘴巴。

不知是不是因为在小日的潜移默化下，他对男男性事其实有那么点蠢蠢欲动了，只是自己不承认而已。今晚，既然天时地利人和齐备，他就顺应地放纵一下吧！

喘过息来后，樱木便坐了起来。刚刚只顾着自己爽快，他倒忘了为他“服务”的人。只见此时跪坐着的流川怔怔地看着自己的手掌，不知在想什么。樱木向前摸了一下，一阵滑腻感，心下了然，不觉有些尴尬，“喂！你干嘛不把它抹去？还留在手上干嘛！”

流川看了看他，答道，“好。”然后将手上东西抹在他胸膛上。

“靠！你做什么啦！”那种黏呼呼的感觉顿时让樱木不爽，正想狠骂流川一顿时却见他正拉下拉链解开裤头。

抬头见樱木正看着自己，流川左手一伸，即拉过樱木的右手，将他按在自己的热源上。然后缓缓移动，让他的手隔着内裤爱抚自己的悸动，而眼睛则一眨也不眨地看着樱木的脸。

此时，樱木正与天人交战。想缩手却又被新奇感觉吸引；想继续又觉得哪里不对劲。然而，流川却不容他多想，他已将他自己赤裸的亢奋交到他手上，并将手按在他手背上，引导他磨擦自己。

真是神奇的感觉，与之前在厕所时的触感完全不一样。此刻，那掌中的亢奋彷彿要燃烧一样。第一次替人打手枪，而且对象还是流川，樱木突然好胜心起，便挣脱了流川的引导，自己为他卖力地劳动。

流川一手撑在他的肩上，一手也握着樱木的。顿时，两个人的“嗯哈”声此起彼落，在夜间听来特别的情色，纵使彼此并未有更进一步的动作。

然而，在欲喷发的时候，流川突然推倒樱木，并迅速拉开他的腿，挤在他的腿间。樱木一惊，本想将流川踢下床阻止他动作时，突然心念一动，脚板在床上蹭了蹭，便由得流川了……

可是，在流川进入后，他立即后悔得不得了。因为那感觉，真是他妈的痛！

  
◆◆◆◆◆

  
第二天，当流川再次张开眼睛的时候，樱木已不在房间了。坐起来，眼睛到处扫望一下，然后弯腰从床下拾起自己的裤子，从裤袋掏出自己的手提电话。看了看电话上显示的时间，呣，已经中午了。本想即刻去上班的，但沉吟了一下，便打消了念头，然后拨了个电话回公司请病假。由于平时表现良好，并无无故旷职的记录，加之他因刚起床略带沙哑的嗓子特别有说服力，毫无困难的，就从出名苛刻的上司那儿请到病假了，还吩咐他好好休息，以便能在往后的天数加班。

挂上电话后，流川往后平倒在床上，脸上即挂着似笑非笑的表情，不是因为自己的撒谎技术无懈可击，而是因为已过去的昨天。

那真是奇妙的一天呀！中午在小食店与樱木不期而遇，晚上被他约到GAY吧喝酒；喝醉了不但没让他露宿街头，反而被他带回家中照料。而更让他兴奋的是，他不仅抱着樱木睡觉，还跟他亲嘴，甚至做了他。

过去几年来，不是没抱过男人，但那些床伴都让他没什么感觉，即使在对方身上得到快感，他也只当作是纯发洩而已。可是樱木不同，光是跟他亲吻就能让自己兴奋莫名，更甭说是进入他的体内了。那里的紧窒，让他差点甫一挺进就喷发了，然而心却无限扩大，并更有耐性地引导感觉生涩的樱木。听他隐忍地喘息，偶尔低声咒骂，心情更是前所未有的好，觉得过去那没有樱木的九年生活，过得也不算冤枉了。事后，他沉沉地睡了一觉，沉得连樱木几时离开床都不知道。

翻身伏在床上，鼻子吸进的空气有樱木残留的气味，于是贪婪地呼吸。突然，对这房间依恋起来，直想留在这儿不走。他现在的心情，跟第一次踏进这房间时的心情真有天壤之别。那时候直想溜，现在只想留，只是，他清楚，经过了昨晚的事后，樱木并不会想这么快就见到他，因为，他害羞。

一想到他脸红红的样子，流川就打从心里感到喜悦。在曾经的艰难岁月里，他就是靠回忆樱木的百变样子和各种丢人的事迹渡过了，当然，回忆最多的，就是他脸红样。可惜，他那些脸红样都不是在他面前展现的，愤怒的表情倒不少见。虽然很想亲自目睹樱木在他面前脸红的样子，可是，他现在不敢以身示法。昨天得到樱木，对他来说是一个意外收获，他从未想过这么快就能跟他走到这样的地步，以为自己还有漫长的路要走呢！

虽然曾被樱木狠狠的拒绝和厌恶的抗绝伤了，并说过永不再打扰他，但心从未死。当知道过去三年来，他一直在找寻着自己，甚至还为了他申请调职，来大坂长驻，心就莫名地感动，重燃了希望之火之余，更誓要将樱木佔为己有，永不放手了。吸取了九年前告白失败的经验，决定不再贸然行动，而是以慢慢吃大象的方法一步一步地接近他，总有一天能拥有他的。于是，便不动声色地进行着计划。如今，成为警察的他让他没有稳胜的把握，但更能挑起他的挑战欲与征服欲。他先以“FOX”这个署名来对称他的“通缉狐狸”以引起他的好奇，进而跟他成为网友；投其所好地跟他慢慢混熟，一点一点地套知他的想法，然后慢慢地透露自己经常去的地方，以为自己铺好在他面前“现身”的机会。只是，他没有想到，这一天这么快就到来，而且，情节发展迅速，差点失控。因此，他现在可以做的、应该做的，就是好好控制自己、控制情节节奏，以免欲速不达，重蹈覆辙。

只是，他真的好想见樱木，并且，再抱他一次，不，是要抱他无数次，无数次的n倍！

到底要继续留在这里等樱木下班还是要走，流川心里还在挣扎着。突然感觉口渴难耐，于是便从床上爬起，套上裤子后，打开房门欲往厨房走去。岂知，一拉开房门踏出去没两步，即见大门打开了。那开门的初中生一见他就神情错愕地道，“你怎么会在这里？”

流川对他耸了耸肩，继续往厨房走。

“喂！喂！这里是我的屋子，你怎么可以擅自进来呀？！”铃木光川站在门口大声地叫道，他不敢走进屋里。甫打开门即见一个打赤膊的男人在自己的家里走动，待看清楚是那个之前送二手电脑来的人时，这个发现只有更让他吃惊而已──这人的真实身份莫不是窃匪，专门通过贩卖二手电脑，获得买家的地址，借送电脑为名，实际入屋观察，伺机偷窃？

心一凛，于是又再高声喊道，“我警告你别乱来，我爸是警察……还有，我哥也是，他很神勇的，只要我一按我的电话键，他立刻就能飞来这里逮捕你！喂！你再不走，我就按了呀！”

声音才落，即见流川站在樱木的房门前，看着他问，“那白痴很神勇的吗？”顿了一下，似笑非笑，“我看是脑子经常烧坏，才会去做那些不经大脑的事吧！”

不等铃木光川的回答，转身进入了樱木的房间。让铃木光川仍旧大呼小叫的，却对他无可奈何。过了一阵子，当他从房间走出来时，已穿戴好，而背包也搭在肩上。他慢慢地走到大门处，在鞋架上拿下自己的皮鞋。

铃木光川见他对自己的家似乎一点都不陌生，而听他刚刚的揶揄，好像认识樱木似的，便问道，“你认识樱木？”

“嗯。”

“糟！那你有没有告诉他电脑修理费多少？”

“呣？”

“喂！你到底有没有告诉他？”铃木光川语气焦急。他之前骗樱木说修理费二千圆，实际才五百，若被樱木知道他骗了他的钱，他不修理他一顿才怪呢！

流川穿好鞋后看了他一眼，不答，并越过他欲走。

铃木光川拉着他，“喂！你到底有没有说？！快点告诉我！”

“有又怎样，没有又怎样？”

“吓！关你什么事！”

一手拨开铃木光川的手，回头对他说，“你怕的，不只是这件事吧？”

“什么？”铃木光川惊讶地看着他，然后问道，“你到底是谁？”

“流川枫。”说完，就头也不回地走了，留下铃木光川在门内目瞪口呆。

  
◆◆◆◆◆

  
走在回家路上的樱木突然感到外套的内袋震动，便伸手将手机掏出，一看，荧光屏幕闪着流川的号码。拇指在接听键上徘徊了一下，终于还是决定不接，便又将手机塞回内袋中，任由其继续震动。

自那晚以后，他与流川就没再见面。虽然对他还有很多疑问，可是，他现在不知该如何面对他。一想到那晚发生的事，他就暗骂自己该死，什么事不好玩，偏偏去学别人玩放纵，还跟流川真枪实弹地做了；跟他从以前就连朋友都不是，而现在到底是什么？……靠！他都搞不清楚自己想干什么！总之一想到那狐狸他就脑袋发胀、心情特别烦躁，以致警察署里的同事都笑他慾求不满，纷纷给他介绍找女人的地方。

“那死狐狸，每次见着他都不会有好事的！靠！我干嘛要找他，还一找找了三年，真是犯贱……”樱木低声咒骂自己。然而，一想到流川右膝上的手术遗疤，他就开始陷入沉思。

突然，在公寓的入口处看见一个人影，心立刻吊得老高。迟疑了一下，还是往前走去。

待靠近时，对方才开口，“我买了PS3，一起玩吧。”连招呼也没有，直接说了找他的目的，还抬手，向樱木扬了扬手中的购物袋。

“PS3？哇～好呀！”一听到PS3这三个字，樱木已忘了自己刚刚的打算──把流川当透明，直接走进公寓。这是他想买很久的东西了，只是自己一直欠债良多，每当发薪日就是还债日，月底若还能剩下五百圆就算很了不起了，连喝酒钱都要赊帐的他，哪有余钱买呢！

“走吧。”流川领先踏入公寓入口，而樱木则迫不及待地跟着入内，甚至三步併成两步快速地超越流川跑着上梯级，还频频回头叫道，“快点快点！怎么这么慢？！没吃饭吗？！”

  
◆◆◆◆◆

  
铃木光川越来越讨厌流川枫。虽然他带来了他梦寐以求的PS3，也不吝啬地让他玩个够，但他还是讨厌他。因为自从他出现了以后，樱木就好像变了个人似的，在他有来家里的日子，总是跟他大吵大闹，争东西、抢吃、彼此毒舌相向，有时还会打架，从厅打到房间是经常有的事，常常无视他这个“同居人”的存在；而在他没来的日子里，连玩PS3也不起劲，还常躲在房间里抽闷烟，还是无视他的存在，让他说不出的郁闷。

记得很久以前听过老爸跟樱木的对话，樱木说，只要他找到一只叫流川枫的狐狸，他就会再申请调职，回到神奈川。现在，他已找到那流川枫了，那是不是意谓着樱木即将离开了呢？

一想到樱木有一天可能会离开，铃木光川就如大石压心头，心情沉沉的。他父母已去世，除了樱木以外，他再也没有其他亲人了，若连他都离开了，那自己岂不成了真正的孤儿吗？

流川说对了，他怕的，的确不仅是他“欺诈”樱木金钱的事，而是樱木会离开大坂、抛弃他。他的担心一直藏得好好的，但是流川却能看穿他，所以他讨厌他。嗯，还有更让他讨厌他的事，有一次，他从樱木那没关好的房间偷窥，看见那流川正慢慢走向在窗前抽烟的樱木，然后从后抱着他，还把头搁在他的肩上。而樱木则转过头，把自己嘴上的烟放到流川嘴上，让他吸了一口后又刁回嘴里。因怕被樱木发现他在门外，他不敢再多作窥看，就立刻跑回自己的房间。心，兀自乱跳，想：樱木为什么会让他抱着？他们的关系不是很坏的吗？怎么可能会这样亲密地抱在一起？他不喜欢这样。他不要这样。

终于有一天，他对流川累积的怨恨满溢了，让是上网在流川的主页上留言：明天下午六点，到我家附近的麦当劳来，有事找。铃木光川。

等二天，在麦当劳等了良久，眼看自己的那一小包薯条都快吃完了，仍不见流川出现。无聊至极，看看隔了两三个座位的餐桌上，有三个初中女生边吃麦香鸡边嚷，“吃多了会很胖哩～”，心想：不想吃就就给我吃吧，我不怕胖！也许自己看着她们手中麦香鸡的视线太露骨，惹得她们对他频翻白眼，最后索性提起托盘换了座位，远离他。

“切～还以为我在看你们吗？噁！麦香鸡都比你们好看，猪扒！”被那三个初中女生鄙视，铃木光川不爽地啐骂道。

突然，有一个人在他对面坐了下来，让他吓了一跳，但很快地就收起刚刚忿忿不平的表情，因为对面的人脸似乎瘫了，任何时候都是一副跩得欠扁的冷脸，让人看不清他心里想些什么。而此刻，他也不想让他看出自己的想法。可是，被他一双冷眼看着，虽然不发一言，却令他感觉压迫，连心中排练了多遍的话都说不出口了。这样你打量着我，我打量着你许久，却见流川似乎开始不耐烦地伸手入怀拿出一根烟，打火点着。看着他吞吞吐吐几口，于是开口道，“也给我一根吧！”

流川看他一眼，继续吞吐了一口烟才说道，“你几岁？”

“十三。”铃木光川直接反应，然后皱眉问，“怎么样？有问题吗？”话才出口，就知道问题在哪里了，原来流川是说他未成年，拒绝给烟。心想：怎么这个人心思这么刁钻的，有话不直说，总是这样拐弯抹角，难怪樱木经常被他气得哇哇大叫呢！

一想到樱木，倏地想起自己约流川见面的目的，可是自己不想再跟这个人多说话，便直接道，“我讨厌你！我不喜欢你跟樱木在一起。”

流川静静地听着，想：原来真是这么一回事。他在主页上看到铃木光川的留言，就猜他可能要阻止他再到他家里去。不然，怎么会约他在外说话呢？明知他今天还是会来找樱木的……

“喂！你听到吗？我说我不喜欢你！”铃木光川见流川毫无反应，重复道。

“哦？”流川不禁觉得好笑，想：我又没想让你喜欢我……

“我不喜欢你跟樱木……嗯…抱…抱……”想到那画面，铃木光川不禁脸红，他知道樱木和流川亲密地抱在一起意谓着什么，其实，有时候半夜还会听到从樱木房间传来的呻吟声……他不喜欢这样！他讨厌！他的樱木是顶天立地的男子汉、是神勇的刑警，他只想哪天樱木若要结婚，也会娶个温柔的女人照顾，嗯，当然那女人也会待他这义子很好，三个人永远在一起。而不是现在眼前这个……男人。

“哦！”流川顿时了然，他知道了他和樱木的事。其实，他觉得这没有什么大不了，他认为自己跟樱木一起的事没什么见不得光，只是那白痴脸皮薄，说什么也不想让铃木光川知晓，所以每一次做的时候，总是那么隐忍着呻吟，不欲大声叫出来，有时会让他有错觉，樱木只是让他发洩而已。

“我要跟你比赛！”倏地，铃木光川对流川宣战，“我要跟你比赛。输的人不能再缠着樱木。”却见流川只是看着他，未作反应。“喂！你听到没有？我要跟你比赛，做一个男人的约定。”

诧异的是，他彷彿见到流川突然笑了，只听他说道，“你做不到的。”

铃木光川脸色一沉，不满地道，“为什么？因为我……还不是男人？”

流川看他一下，然后问，“你几岁？”

铃木光川心下不爽：「又问这问题。」可是仍皱着眉道答，“十三，怎样？”

“樱木是你的监护人吧？”语气带着揶揄。

铃木光川不禁脸红，啐！又被流川看穿了，但还是嘴硬地道，“我才没有使诈！也…也不可能做不到……只不过是迟几年吧！只要我不再需要被樱木监护了，我就自然不再去找他！怎样？！不行吗？还是你输不起？怕了？”

流川耸耸肩，不答。倏地站了地来，也不招呼一声就走。

铃木光川错愕地看着他的背影消失在楼梯口。不一会儿，又见他出现了，而手上拿着一个食物托盘。只见上面放有一份麦香鸡经济餐，铃木光川不自禁地吞了吞口水，突觉飢肠辘辘。虽然父亲是当警察的，薪水、福利皆不错，但薪水大部份都用来付线民了，所以家境一直以来都中规中矩，囊中不丰，他从小就看着其他小朋友自由出入麦当劳、肯德基等快餐店，心中羡慕得很。如今，父亲去世了，他已许久不曾踏入麦当劳来，只是仍常常站在麦当劳店前看看麦当劳当天又送什么玩具。

突然，流川推了一个麦香鸡给他，说，“不小心买多了。”也不理会他拒绝与否，自顾吃起自己的那一个。

铃木光川本想耍骨气不要，但是，看着流川吃得香，口中唾沫忽然分泌得厉害，感觉更饿了，便想：不吃白不吃，又不是我求你买的。于是，拿起流川推给他的麦香鸡，打开，加满了番茄酱后，不客气地张口吃了，也不说谢谢。虽然，每吃一口就觉得自己幸福得想掉泪，可是他还是讨厌流川。

“你要跟我比赛什么？”就在流川快吃完他的麦香鸡时，突然这么问道。

正吃得投入的铃木光川没想到他会突然杀出这么一句话，呆了一下，便说，“比赛赛跑。”

“赛跑？”

“是。比赛长跑。从旭高街的神社跑到我家公寓下，再跑回神社，输的人不准再找樱木。”铃木光川终于一口气说完他之前排练过的话，不禁松了一口气。他人小力弱，跟流川比其他运动项目，肯定比不过他，而长跑是自己的唯一长项，想想还是有点希望的。

“几时比赛？”

“这个星期六下午三点。”

“好。”流川将最后一口麦香鸡丢进口中，就将背包搭在肩上走了。

铃木光川看着他留下的一包大薯条和一杯可乐，都不曾动过，一愣后才醒悟，原来这份麦香鸡经济餐是流川为他买的，于是，更加讨厌流川了。

  
◆◆◆◆◆


End file.
